1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to an LCD device and memory controlling method thereof in which the consumption of electric power of a timing controller is reduced.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The active matrix type liquid crystal display device (“LCD device”) represents video data using the thin film transistor (“TFT”) as the switching element. The liquid crystal display device is smaller than the cathode ray tube (“CRT”) so that it is easily used as the display device for a portable information device, office automation device, computer, etc. Furthermore, use of the LCD device in television displays has rapidly grown, and the LCD device essentially is replacing the CRT.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a drive circuit for driving the LCD panel, and a timing controller for controlling the drive circuit. The timing controller receives the digital video data, stores it to memory, reads the stored data from the memory, and then transmits the data to the drive circuit.
The memory of the timing controller writes and reads digital video data according to the memory clock. The memory clock is continuously toggling in high frequency during the period in which the digital video data to be shown on the LCD panel is received and during the blank time. Due to the memory clock continuously toggling with high frequency, the timing controller consumes significant electric current, and consumption of electric power is increased. Furthermore, the memory clock continuously toggling may cause the timing controller to overheat such that the reliability of the timing controller will be degraded. In addition, it is hard to individually control a plurality of memory with the memory clock continuously toggling.